We Didn't Start
by LordsBecca
Summary: Voldemort and the Death Eaters deny bringing chaos and awful things in the world...


TITLE: We Didn't Start  
AUTHOR: Becca  
E-MAIL: lordsbecca@yahoo.com  
RATING: G  
CATEGORY: Song fic, and I guess it could be a tad humors considering the DE's are singing....  
ARCHIVE: Sure, just drop me a line!  
  
SUMMARY: Voldemort and the Death Eaters deny beginning the chaos in the world, by telling everyone how Muggles have screwed up.  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own so you no sue!  
  
^*^*^  
  
"You're wrong, Harry," Voldemort spat.  
  
"No I'm not, and you know it. You started the chaos in the world: you can end it."  
  
Voldemort threw his head back and laughed. "Oh Harry! Don't you watch the news? Haven't you learned Muggle history?" He laughed again. "Are you really this naïve?"  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Voldemort's smile spread. "I didn't begin the crap in the world, Harry. I didn't invent murder, I didn't start bad luck. I just work with it. I avoid it. I avoid it by joining it."  
  
Harry shook his head in frustration. "What are you TALKING about?"  
  
Hundreds of Death Eaters began to walk out of the shadows. One held a guitar. One was pushing out a drum set.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Harry, I intend to prove to you that I did not begin the fire. We didn't start the fire."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow as Lucius Malfoy walked out to the front of the crowd. He stood next to Voldemort, and the two began to sing.  
  
-  
Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China Johnny Ray  
South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio  
  
Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, Television  
North Korea, South Korea Marilyn Monroe  
  
Rosenbergs, H Bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom  
Brando, The King And I, and the Catcher In The Rye  
  
Eisenhower, Vaccine, England's got a new queen  
Maciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye  
-  
  
And suddenly, the whole group of Death Eaters began to sing, all in one voice:  
  
-  
We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it  
  
Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Rokofiev  
Rockerfeller, Campanella, Communist Block  
  
Roy Chon, Juan Peron, Toscanini, Dancron  
Dien Bien Phu Falls, Rock Around the Clock  
  
Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team  
Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Evils Presley, Disneyland  
  
Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Khrushchev  
Princess Grace, Peyton Place, Trouble in the Suez  
  
We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it  
  
Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle Kerouac  
Sputnik, Chou En-Lai, Bridge on the River Kwai  
  
Lebanon, Charles de Gaulee, California baseball  
Starkweather, Homicide, Children of Thalidomide  
  
Buddy Holly, Ben Hur, Space Monkey, Mafia  
Hula Hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no-go  
  
U2, Syngman Rhee, payola and Kennedy  
Chubby Checker, Psycho, Belgians in the Congo  
  
We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it  
  
Hemingway, Eichman, Stranger in a Strange Land  
Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs invasion  
  
Lawrence of Arabia, British Beatlemania  
Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson  
  
Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British Politician sex  
J.F.K. blow away, what else do I have to say?  
  
We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it  
  
Birth Control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again  
Moonshot, Woodstock, Watergate, Punkrock  
Begin, Reagan, Palestine, Terror on the airline  
Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan  
Wheel of Fortune, Sally Ride, Heavy Metal, Suicide  
  
Foreign debts, Homeless Vets, AIDS, Crack  
Bernie Goetz   
Hypodermics on the shores, China's under martial law  
Rock and Roller cola wars, I can't take it anymore!  
  
We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
  
But we tried to fight it...  
  
"You didn't fight it," sneered Harry.  
  
"Oh, but Harry we did. We tried to fight it...but we couldn't win. Of course we couldn't win. And I'm sure you've heard the saying, 'If you can't beat them, join them'. That's what we did: we joined the sorrow and horrible ways of the world." Voldemort smiled again. "And look! We could add whole new verse to the song. All about the wizards who've been killed, all the Muggles and Mudbloods who's been killed...we took away their pain, Harry. Their never doing to have to feel the pain of the world again."  
  
Harry just shook his head. "Whatever," he said.  
  
^*^*^  
Eh? EH? What you guys be thinkin? Let me know! Lordsbecca@yahoo.com   
  



End file.
